


Emergency Broadcast

by Zai42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Crying, Dry Humping, Edging, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multiple Penetration, Object Insertion, Other, Victim Is Visibly Disheveled After Rape, Zombies, or during it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Lily had never minded working with corpses, before.





	Emergency Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecoySocktopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecoySocktopus/gifts).



Whenever Lily told people what she did for a living, she got exaggerated shudders and comments like "Oh, I could never" and "how do you do it, don't you get creeped out?" But really, she'd never found working in a morgue to be any creepier than working anywhere else. At least the corpses wouldn't make leering comments about the length of her skirts. And besides, there was something she found...comforting, perhaps, about making her "clients"--heavy air quotes there--look their very best one last time.

  
The woman she was working on now had an early morning wake to attend, and Lily sang softly along to the radio as she airbrushed on her foundation, bringing the blush of blood back to her cheeks and covering up the pallor of death with soft, warm hues. She was young and pretty--for a corpse--taken too soon by some illness or another. Lily didn't know the details, but she intended to send her off to her grave looking resplendent.

  
Behind her, the radio screeched out the opening tones of the emergency broadcast signal, and Lily paused in painting her client's lips to change the channel. "Odd time of night to be running a test," she murmured.

  
"THIS IS NOT A TEST," said the radio.

  
"Oh," said Lily.

  
"AUTHORITIES HAVE REPORTED THAT THE BODIES OF THE RECENTLY DECEASED HAVE BEGUN RISING FROM THEIR GRAVES AND ATTACKING THE LIVING. CIVILIANS ARE ENCOURAGED TO REMAIN INSIDE AND LOCK THEIR DOORS. THE SITUATION IS STILL DEVELOPING. REPEAT--"

  
Lily stared at the radio as it repeated its message, a frown between her brows. It wasn't anywhere near Halloween or April Fool's Day, but that warning couldn't be anything other than a prank, or some kind of horror program she hadn't realized had started--

  
Behind her, she heard a low moan, and for the first time, Lily sympathized with the people who found morgues creepy.

  
She did and didn't want to turn, hovering in indecision until her choice was made for her and a cold, dry hand closed firmly around her wrist. Lily twisted, trying to wrench away, and instead found herself with her arms pinned at awkward angles across her chest, staring into the dull eyes of the woman who had, until moments ago, been lying dead on her worktable. This close, Lily could see the stitches that had been holding her eyes closed had been snapped, their loose threads tangling in with her eyelashes. _I hadn't done the eyelashes yet,_ Lily thought wildly. _She still needs mascara--_

  
The corpse moaned again, her perfectly-painted lips parting. Lily felt cold hands sliding up beneath her skirt and thought, at last, to scream, just before she was lifted bodily and slammed against the wall. She groaned, dazed, and slammed a fist uselessly against the zombie's shoulder. She didn't notice. She had tossed Lily's legs around her waist, making her skirt ride up to the point of indecency, and was--oh god.

  
Lily screamed again, struggling in earnest as the zombie humped her, driving her hips against her in clumsy, violent movements, as if she were trying to fuck her through their layers of clothing. The zombie was stronger than she had any right to be, pinning Lily against the wall, holding her up with her hands groping greedily at her ass, grinding obscenely against Lily's cunt. Lily squirmed, reaching out to try and find a weapon and knocking over her makeup bag instead, spilling its contents across the floor and her worktable with a loud clattering noise.

  
The zombie's mouth pressed against Lily's throat and Lily whimpered, bracing for teeth--instead she just felt the smearing of lipstick against her skin as the zombie mouthed at her. Lily wondered about the wires holding her jaw shut, if she had just brute-forced her mouth open, snapping them like she had snapped the thread at her eyes. She shivered, her eyes welling up with terrified tears.

  
The zombie left a trail of lipstick marks down Lily's neck and the tops of her tits, staining her collar with tasteful coral-pink kiss marks. When her mouth found Lily's buttons, the zombie paused, pulling back to tilt her head at them. Lily trembled in her arms, hoping she would be too baffled to continue--but the zombie took a mouthful of Lily's shirt between her teeth and wrenched her head back, ripping the front of the fabric free completely, leaving Lily in just sleeves and her sensible cotton bra. It had little skulls on it, a birthday gift she had bought herself earlier last year. It seemed painfully on the nose, now.

  
"Don't rip it," Lily found herself pleading. "I'll take it off, bras are expensive and I like this one--"

  
The zombie met her eyes, head tilting, lipstick artfully smudged. She _smirked,_ the first sign of intelligence Lily had seen on her features, and Lily sniffled. Slowly, she was lowered to the floor on shaky legs. Her first thought was to bolt for the door, but the zombie kept both hands clasped tightly on her shoulders, and Lily didn't like her chances in a fight. So, eyes lowered to the linoleum tiled floor, she reached up behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor alongside the remnants of her blouse.

  
The zombie pinched both Lily's nipples between firm fingers and began walking backwards towards her worktable, dragging her along by her tits. Lily yelped and hurried to keep pace with her.

  
The zombie hopped up onto the table and yanked Lily forward, slinging her over her lap and giving her ass a sound smack. Lily squirmed, struggling to gain some leverage so she could look over her shoulder. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, and the zombie had shoved a hand into her underwear, groping at her with stiff fingers. _Embalming makes the skin so inflexible,_ Lily thought, almost absently, and a second later shuddered as the implications caught up with her.

  
Fingers prodded bluntly at the lips of her cunt, spreading them open and tapping between them. Lily turned back to stare at the floor, biting her lip as the zombie rubbed at her--she was as inelegant at this as she had been when she'd dry humped Lily into a wall, but surprisingly gentle, cupping Lily's cunt and grinding the heel of her palm into her clit. Lily squirmed in her lap, and the zombie reached out to push her hand between her shoulderblades, pinning her still.

  
It felt, if Lily didn't dwell on it too much, absent-mindedly good, like grinding against a pillow while half-asleep. When the zombie took her hand away to tug Lily's underwear down, Lily's hips jerked, her muscles clenching at the sudden loss. The zombie slapped her ass, and Lily blushed to feel the wet smear her palm left.

  
The thing that slid into her cunt was not a finger, and Lily went rigid, twisting to try and see over her shoulder. "What--"

  
Oh Christ, her makeup brushes. The little bundle of them had landed on her worktable when she'd knocked over her bag, and the zombie had pulled off the elastic and was now carefully inserting one of the larger ones into Lily's pussy, watching it sink in until nothing but the fluffy bristles stuck out of her, like a tail. The zombie reached for another brush, and Lily burst into struggles.

  
It was worse than useless. The zombie had her pinned with one hand in a matter of seconds, both arms twisted up behind her back, head forced lower than it had been before, her ass up in the air. Lily kicked, and her heel made contact with the zombie's skull. She got a sharp slap for her troubles. Her brushes clicked together as the zombie rummaged through them, incongruously loud in the quiet room.

  
The second brush slid in, snug next to the first. The handles weren't particularly thick, but they were rigid, unforgiving when Lily moved too much or too quickly. The zombie flicked her palm over the soft bristles, jolting the handles, and reached for a third.

  
Lily pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes as the zombie worked the third brush into her, trying to breathe through the stretch. This one took a little more wiggling, a bit more coaxing, before it finally settled fully in Lily's cunt, and Lily whined, her back arching.

  
The fourth was an even slower process, and wouldn't sink in as deeply as the others. By the fifth Lily was wondering why the hell she had so many goddamn brushes in the first place. She had gone limp over the zombie's lap, moaning low and dazed as she was fucked open, her cunt clenching around the intrusions. The zombie was petting the fluffy heads of the brushes, up and down in a rhythmic motion, shifting them slightly as she did. She reached for a sixth and Lily let out a high, garbled protest, trying weakly to lift her head.

  
The zombie ran the bristles over the skin of Lily's ass--she'd selected the largest powder brush Lily owned, and Lily moaned faintly just thinking of the thick handle being shoved into her already stretched cunt.

  
Lily really had thought she was beyond surprises, but no.

  
The rounded tip of the handle pressed, almost hesitantly, at Lily's asshole. She went stiff, a jolt of panic running through her. "No," she said, whipping around and wincing as the motion jostled the brushes already inside her. "Wait, no, you--"

  
She squealed, a high, embarrassing noise, biting her lip til it bled as the zombie so slowly eased the brush into her ass. The zombie took her time, groping a handful of Lily's ass in one hand and carefully pushing the brush into her with the other, watching avidly as it sank into her inch by inch.

  
The noises spilling from Lily's mouth were mortifying, but she couldn't make herself stop. She whined and moaned and squeaked, babbling incoherent, half-formed pleas. She had thought herself filled before--now she was utterly, helplessly stuffed, both her holes fucked full. When the zombie had finally shoved the brush into her ass as deep as it would go, Lily lay writhing in her lap, groaning and gasping, rolling her hips as if she could ride the things stuffed into her.

  
The zombie very carefully shifted, lifting her easily even as Lily continued to squirm in her arms. She was laid down on her back on her worktable, her makeup bag shoved beneath her hips to prop them up. Lily stared up at the corpse, eyes dazed and unfocused, thinking disjointedly about how their positions had been reversed from just half an hour ago. The zombie's lipstick was still alluringly smudged, the very image of a thoroughly-kissed mouth; Lily knew, distantly, that she had left smears of that lipstick around her neck and tits. She held up another, thin, brush for Lily to inspect, and Lily let out a tiny whimper.

  
But the zombie didn't move to press it inside her; instead, she ran it over one of the kiss marks on Lily's neck, tracing the shape her lips had left. Lily mused, through the haze of sensation she was in, that her motor skills seemed to be getting better. The brush dipped lower, painting circles around one of Lily's nipples until it was tight and hot, then winding a trail over to the other and repeating the process.

  
Lily lay with her fingers clenched around the edges of the table, huffing out open-mouthed pants; the zombie slipped two fingers past her lips, stroking cool fingers over her tongue, and Lily squeezed her eyes shut and moaned, but made no move to stop her. The brush dipped over her navel, swirled abstractly through the curls of her pubic hair, then, finally, stroked over her clit.

  
Lily mumbled something disoriented around the zombie's fingers, her hips twitching up off her bag. The zombie pressed her fingers deeper into Lily's throat and pulled the brush up teasingly before dipping it lower, circling the cluster of brushes shoved into Lily's dripping pussy, then lower, around the brush sticking out of her ass. Lily opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. The zombie began dragging the brush higher again.

  
She drew tight figure eights over Lily's cunt and between her thighs, always pulling back when Lily began to shake and thrust up, sometimes even going back to brushing over Lily's tits, until Lily was sobbing and drooling around her fingers, trying to beg to be allowed to come. The zombie gave her a rictus grin and began to move the brush in tight little circles around Lily's clit, focused and intent, until the tightness in Lily's belly snapped and she arched off the table, clenching in wild pulses around the brushes inside her, wailing.

  
When she finally fell back onto the table, sweating, legs splayed in a crude, open sprawl, the zombie swirled the now-slightly-damp brush over her stomach in abstract patterns, watching her intently. Lily stared back, blinking away the wetness clinging to her lashes. Her cunt still fluttered with aftershocks, and the press of the things fucked into her was starting to come back to her, tight and uncomfortable. The zombie tugged her fingers from Lily's mouth and patted her on the cheek, leaving saliva smeared on her face.

  
From across the room, the emergency broadcast signal began to blare again.


End file.
